Song for Terra
by ruiiko
Summary: Terra can deny the fact that she doesn't know Beast Boy all she wants, but that won't stop him. In attempts to get close to her again, he shows up at her school, following her around to serenade her with a song.


**First story with Terra whoo. This was kinda supposed to turn out a little more happy, but you know... things change, right? /pun. Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

_"The girl you want me to be is just a memory."_

Terra's voice rung over and over again in Beast Boy's memory. He hadn't forgotten their last encounter-it still hurt him. But he wasn't going to give up-he couldn't! He knew the Terra he knew was somewhere within the blonde, even if she wouldn't admit it. She was his _friend. _He _missed _her. So much.

Sadly, there was only so much he could do.

There were times where all he could do was watch her from afar from outside of her school. He wanted to go up to her again, to approach her, to talk to her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to be humiliated, he didn't want to be rejected by her again.

His friends had told him so many times to move on-she wasn't who he thought she was. They couldn't be right though-she was a Titan! She was their _friend. _She had been a part of this team. How could they just move on so quickly from her, when Beast Boy couldn't? He and Terra shared so many memories, they had been through so much. He was _there _for her when she needed it most. He _cared _about her so much.

Well, enough was enough.

Terra could admit she didn't know Beast Boy all she wanted, but that wasn't going to stop him. He missed his friend, he wasn't going to just sit around and mope about missing her. No, he was going to take action. How?

The greenette stood at the gates of her school, with a guitar in hand. He had been up all night writing a song for Terra. His plan on getting close to her again was to find her, and sing the song. He was going to serenade her. It would work for sure! It had to!

The bell rang, and the gates were opened. Beast Boy gasped slightly, finding himself getting lost in the flood of students. School had started, and the campus was being flooded by everyone eager to get another busy day over-with. Beast Boy wasn't one of them-but he still paced hastily through the halls, in hopes to find Terra. He tried to ignore the looks and scoffs he was receiving around him, as chitter chatter broke out.

"Move out, grass stain!" The changeling gasped a little, finding himself being shoved out of the way. He grumbled a little as he turned to face his pusher, and quickly stopped him, reaching out to grab his shoulder.

"S-sorry, have you seen Terra around?" He asked sheepishly.

The student just gave him a look, as he shoved Beast Boy's hand off his shoulder. "Who?"

The greenette froze. _Right. _Apparently she didn't go by that name... "Uh, long blonde hair? Blue eyes? Does that ring a bell?" Beast Boy followed after the student, as he continued into the school.

He just shook his head. "Look, I have a class to get to. Stand aside." And with that, he pushed past Beast Boy, leaving him in the vicious flood of students in shock.

He reached out again. "W-well, if you see her, could you tell her Beast Boy is looking for her? She'll know who you're talking about!" He called out. The student didn't respond, as he continued down the hall. By now, the halls were emptying, as students poured into their home room. Beast Boy just sighed, as he slouched slightly. This was going to be harder than he thought...

Still, Beast Boy continued down the halls, in hope Terra would be just around the corner. So far he was having minimal luck, but he was going to keep his spirits in high hope. He was determined to find her.

An hour later, and Beast Boy was sad to say he had not yet found Terra. He supposed she was in class, which meant he would have to wait. And wait, he did so, until the bell rang, and students emptied from their class, stirring into the hallway like an ocean. Beast Boy took pace again in looking for Terra, searching through the long crowded hallways.

He turned a few corners, and after a minute, he spotted a figure with long blonde hair. His eyes bugged, and a smile came to his face. "Terra!" He called out in joy, and raced up to the blonde, putting a hand on her shoulder. The girl jumped, and turned around. And then she gasped. And he gasped-it was her! Her eyebrows furrowed for a moment.

"_You..." _She looked as if she was in shock, as she stood and stopped in her place. Students pushed past them, but that didn't stop the two from staring eachother down. "What are you doing here?' She asked, eyebrows still caved in, her mouth hanging open in surprise.

Beast Boy was too happy to care that she seemed so shocked, or even mad that he was here. He put his hands on the guitar that was strapped around his shoulders, and began to strum a few strings. "I'm here to serenade you." He grinned.

Terra lost it. She rolled her eyes as she let out a groan, slapping her hands against her forehead, as she turned around. "Beast Boy-" "Please, call me Gar." He interupted her, following after her as she picked up pace.

She simply shook her head, as she clutched her books tighter against her chest. "Look, _Gar, _I really don't have the time for this. What do you want from me?"

He laughed, ignoring her harsh words. She had always been rather blunt. He didn't mind. He was just too happy to see her again! "I told you, I'm here to serenade you. I call it, 'Song for Terra'." He began to strum a few more strings, and they stopped as Terra stopped at her locker. She unlocked it, setting her books down, and picked up different ones. She locked her locker again, and upon shutting it, she stopped for a moment to lean against it. Students were leaving the halls again, leaving the pair alone.

Terra raised an eyebrow. "...Okay... so, you want to sing to me? You made up a song about _me?" _She asked in disbelief, piecing it all together.

He nodded. "Mhmm. I spent all night on it!"

Terra bowed her head slightly, a strand of blonde hair falling infront of her eyes. She quickly brushed it behind her ear, as she looked back up at him, a guilty look blooming in her eyes. "You really spent all night working on a song for me?" She asked quietly. The bell rang, and she threw her head back in a groan, her head slamming against the locker.

Beast Boy gasped slightly, leaning forward. "Careful-"

Terra scoffed, as she picked herself off the locker. "I should go. I'm late for class." And with that, she pushed past him.

Beast Boy frowned, as he watched her for a moment. "Terra, please!" He called, chasing after her.

"Why do you keep calling me that? My name is _not _Terra!" She complained, speeding up.

Beast Boy managed to keep up with her, as he spoke out desperatly, "Okay, then what do you _want _me to call you?"

She bit her lip for a moment, seemingly hesitant to tell him. And with a sigh, she turned to look at him. "Tara. My name is Tara." She spoke sincerely.

Beast Boy raised a brow. "...Okay, Tara..." He said quietly, trying out the name. "Please. Just give me a chance-just hear my song. Please? If you don't like it, then you don't have to ever look at me, or talk to me-or-" He spoke desperatly, and they stopped again as Tara stopped at her classroom.

She looked at the floor, before she looked back at Beast Boy, as if she was trying to make her mind up. "...Fine." She nodded. "Lunch. At lunch, I'll give it a listen. Okay?"

Beast Boy grinned. "Of course! If that's what works out for you, I'd be happy to wait!" he said with a laugh, and lunged at her to bring her in for a hug, but she sharply pulled away. He just stared at her with confusion, but she smiled slightly, in an apologetic way.

"...Sorry. I'm already late enough as it is."

* * *

"Terra!-Uh, sorry, Tara," Beast Boy grinned, as he rubbed the back of his neck upon seeing the blonde exit from her classroom. The girl smiled upon seeing him-a genuin smile. Beast Boy could only grin wider. She looked genuinly happy for the first time upon seeing Beast Boy this whole day.

"Come with me," She put a hand on his shoulder, books still in her free hand. "I know a nice place to be alone." Beast Boy could feel his cheeks turn a slight shade of pink, as the blonde pulled him along in the halls, until they were exiting out a door, and entering a small secluded area, decorated with vines and gardens of flowers. The greenette looked around in awe, as Tara took a seat on one of the stone ledges.

"This is... wow," Beast Boy was in awe.

Tara just giggled. "I come here to eat alot when I want to be alone. It's a real peaceful place, but it's a shame not too many people hang out. Lucky for us, I guess." She gave a nervous giggle, as her eyes bounced back and forth around the room. She was rather nervous to be alone in here with Beast Boy-she had never brought anyone in here, much less someone she hardly knew. Heck, she didn't even bring her friends in here.

"Yeah, now you'll be the lucky one to here my song." Beast Boy winked, as he took a seat next to the blonde. She smiled, as she got a better look of the strange boy. While some may have thought he looked weird, she had to admit, he was a little cute. Then again, she had always enjoyed 'weird' things.

"You sure talk alot, let's hear this song then." Tara challenged, giving a little smirk.

Beast Boy felt his heart beat, as he looked at her in awe. Well, one thing was for sure... she still had that cute little cheeky attitude. That never changed... "R-right," He mumbled out, suddenly very embaressed, and caught off guard. Never the less, he began to strum the guitar in soft rifts, creating a soft melody.

The greenette began to hum a little then, setting up more of a melody. He looked up from his guitar, to look at Tara who stared back in curiousity. He looked away from her, looking around the room in embaressment, and then he began to sing. "Terra... so sweet... so kind..." He sang softly. He looked back over to her, noticing that she looked awe-struck. He couldn't decode if it was a good kinf of awe-struck or not, however. "...So... pretty... with her blonde hair and blue eyes..." In all honesty, he was just making this all up on the way. He had been lucky enough to have learned how to operate a guitar. He was glad that he knew how to play.

Beast Boy continued to strum the guitar, but had stopped singing by now. His cheeks turned slightly red, as he looked up to the blonde, who stared back expectingly. "...To be honest, I'm kind of just making this all up as I go along."

Tara raised a brow, and Beast Boy's eyes widdened as he realised what he said could have been taken in a different way. "B-but that doesn't mean it's not true! I-I mean you're very pretty, and kind and sweet, and-"

"Gar," Tara interupted him with a laugh. Beast Boy paused.

"Don't worry about it, okay? It's sweet enough that you even thought about any of this, much less came to sing to me." She smiled.

Beast Boy stopped playing, as he dropped his hands to his sides. "...You aren't pushing me away... You don't think it's weird, then?"

Tara's smile dropped, as did her gaze from the changeling. She had not forgotten about their last encounter, still. "Look," She said with a sigh. "I'm still not the girl you think I am. My name is Tara Markov. I-I'm just a normal girl."

"Are you sure?" Beast Boy challenged, putting a hand on her shoulder. He shook his head then-maybe she was right. Maybe things do change, and maybe the Terra he wanted, the Terra that was sitting right _across _from him-maybe that wasn't her. But the way she looked, the way she acted, it all _screamed _Terra. Maybe she was the same, but maybe she was different. There was no way Beast Boy could forget the Terra he knew and grew to care about, but he was darn sure that he wasn't going to give up the rare chance that this could be her. They all had secret identies, Tara was obviously who she was when she wasn't _Terra. _

Things change. He could accept her, though, because all this time, he had never stopped caring.

"You don't rememeber me?" He asked again. "Robin? Cyborg? Starfire... remember, she always used to hug you and you would say that she was crushing you...? Raven..? Remember, you two never quite got along? We all loved you-"

She shook her head, letting out a stressed sigh. "Stop-please, stop." She stood up again, and began to back away. "Look-I'll be the first to admit it, I think you're cute. And I'm flattered that you'd come all this way to sernade me, but I can't deal with this."

Beast Boy's ears drooped slightly. "Terra..."

She clutched at her head, furiously squeezing her eyes shut. "Stop calling me that!"

Beast Boy stood up, and tried to approach her, in attempts to comfort her, tell her that he was sorry, but she just pushed him away. "I'm really sorry-" He tried, but she shook her head again, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Thank you for the song and all, but I think you should leave now." Terra said. And as if on cue, the bell rang. The blonde shook her head in dissapointment, moving past the greenette to grab her books. "Besides, I have geomatry, and I'm pretty sure I'm failing." And with that, she left the garden, rushing down the halls to make it to her locker and to class.

Beast Boy let out a sigh, as he slumped back onto the seat on the stone ledge. He looked around-he could see why Terra would like it in here. It was filled with earthly surrondings. Stone, dirt, the things that she was best at controlling. He just stopped for a moment, as he allowed himself to enjoy his surrondings. And after a moment, the second bell went off again, signaling the start of class. He looked to his right where the door was, and saw Terra rushing past, a stressed look on her face.

_She was late._

Another moment passed, and he felt his communicater go off in his pocket. He opened it, Cyborg appearing on his screen. "Yo! Where you at, B?" Beast Boy smiled softly back to his friend, as he shook his head. "Just... out for a walk. Why, what's up?"

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Robin is pulling a mandatory meeting, but we can't start without you. Get your butt back here as soon as you can!"

Beast Boy nodded. "I'll be there soon." And with that, he signed off, putting the communicator back in his pocket. He took one last look around the garden, before taking off the guitar, and , setting it down. A gift for Terra to remember him, for the next time she came here. He didn't really need it... he had just learnt how to play specifically for Terra.

With the thought of her still in his mind, Beast Boy changed into a green bird, and flew off into the sky, making his way back to Titans Tower, the entire flight home her words echoed through his mind.

_"Things change." _


End file.
